Evaluate the usefulness of autologous irradiated tumor cells plus BCF in the treatment of malignant melanoma, stages III and IV. This evaluation will be performed in the context of clinical protocols which have been reviewed and approved by the project officer. Patients who are entered into these protocols will be evaluated for their immune response to surface antigens of their own tumor in a sequential manner so that the results may be correlated with the course of the disease and with the therapy given.